Prisoner of the lamp
by Lady Cherry Blossom
Summary: "Arthur Pendragon, you were granted a privilege to meet the most powerful genie to ever exist and I will do whatever you want." AU. Genie!Merlin.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone! I bumped into this idea and just had to write it down. It's my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fiction, so be nice! Also, it's unbetaed, sorry for all my mistakes, English isn't my mother language.**

**Obviously, it's an AU.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Prologue_

Arthur was walking through dark catacombs under a ruined castle. It was rumored to be hounded, Arthur doubted it though. He never believed in ghosts, they were invented by the sorcerers to prevent people from walking into their hideouts and discover their filthy secrets or evil plans. Or so he suspected.

He still couldn't understand why his father had to sent him to this ruin just because of some woman, who claimed that she heard voices coming from inside. It could have been just some travellers, but Uther was completly blind when it came to magic.

The castle looked like it had been abandoned centuries ago. He turned left on a crossing, wandering if he would be able to find a way out. The thought wasn't very reassuring.

He entered a chamber at the end of the tunnel. It was rather big, his torch didn't uncover all of the shadows in the room. Arthur saw a few chests and shelves with ancient items, all covered in dust and spider webs. It must have been a storehouse before. In the corner he noticed a fireplace and some wood near it, old clothes and a bag. It looked like someone lived there after all. However, prince was pretty sure ghosts didn't need the fire.

Then, he more felt than heard, that someone had entered and was standing behind him now. He took out his sword quickly, but it was too late. The resident of the storehouse jumped forward and attacked. He hit Arthur in the back of his head, hard. The youth saw stars. He grabbed one of the shelves to not fell into the ground, but it broke uder his weight. The prince hit the ground with a quiet groan. The items from the shelf spilled everywhere. Arthur's mind was dizzy. He couldn't find his sword, he had dropped it while falling. He took the first heavy thing he found, golden lamp and throw it into the attacker. The man ducked, but didn't attack again. Instead, he took the bag and ran away.

The prince tried to stand up and go after him, but he could see dark spots dancing in his sight.

The man wasn't a sorcerer, otherwise he would kill him. The man was alone, so he wasn't a bandit either, probably just a scared, maybe homeless civil. Arthur decided he could lay for a moment to clear his mind. He lied his cheek on a cold floor and darkness took him away.

Next thing Arthur could remember was waking up, cold and aching. He must had been unconscious for a few hours, he decided. He slowly sat up, his head thumping with the pain when he moved.

"Woken up, sleeping beauty?" When the prince heard the voice coming from behind him, Arthur jumped with surprise. He quickly turned around, determined to not let the incident with homeless repeat.

On an old chair, near the spot where the fireplace was, sat a boy, a few years younger than Arthur. He was slim and tall. His hair was raven black, all in mess. The boy was pale like he didn't saw a sun in a long time. His icy blue eyes pierced through the prince, but a corner of his mouth rose in a smirk.

"Who are you? Are you the one who attacked me?" Arthur demanded answers.

"No, I didn't. The one who hit you had escaped." Man looked bemused by the prince's confusion. "My name is Merlin."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you to wake up, obviously." His smirk looked even more disrespectful.

"Don't play with me! Do you know who I am?!" Anger rose in the prince. "Tell me who you are and what you want from me, _now_!"

"As you wish, _my lord_." Arthur didn't know how one can put so much sarcasm in his voice. "As I said my name's Merlin and you freed me by touching my lamp. Now you are my master and you have an ability to demand anything you want and I shall grand it."

"Grand my wishes? You sound like a bloody sorcerer!"

"I'm not a sorcerer, I assure you." He theatrically paused. "Arthur Pendragon, you were granted a privilege to meet the most powerful genie to ever existed and I will do whatever you want."

That shocked Arthur so much, that he couldn't find his voice for a moment. A genie? He had heard of them, of course, but only in the fairy tales his nanny had told him before the sleep. He had had no idea that they really existed. However, he was convinced that they were evil. They were of magic after all. He shouldn't even talk to it, just run it with his sword.

But Arthur couldn't fight off his curiosity. "And what about the price? Will you reverse the wishes so they do me only evil? Or maybe you will take my soul?"

The creature before him laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not some sort of a demon. There will be no price. I will be just free out of my prison, the lamp. I will do exactly what you want, in the way you want."

Arthur knew he couldn't do this, even if he believed the genie, Merlin was his name? But something in his eyes pleaded Arthur to agree, the prince knew that the creature hadn't lied… What was he even thinking about? His father would never accept it, magic could bring only despair.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed.

"My father will never allow to have anyone magical in the court." Arthur saw the way Merlin's shoulders dropped with defeat.

"So you will have to pretend to be my manservant."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: It's me again! Thanks everyone for following me!**

**OK, so I decided that I will try to update every two or three days. The whole story will have seven chapters and it's almost finished – right now I'm working on the last chapter.**

**Hope you will like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter 1_

Merlin was running through the corridors of the castle, with a plate with some food. He was choosing the right corridors without a second thought. In three years he had had enough time to remember the route _too_ good. He was already late and he hoped that Arthur wouldn't put him in the stocks for not waking him up on time when there was an early Council Meeting. He slowed a bit when he reached the stairs, not wanting to trip.

The prince told him to play an idiot to not bring attention of his father. It was rather easy, but a request had effects on his body. He simply was a clumsy. It hurt his pride to trip over everything, sometimes even without a reason. He cursed his master for making him so incompetent, at the first week or so he had ignored a prat and had talked to him only when he had had to. However, he had to admit that the trick worked. Every time he was acussed of a sorcery, king Uther disposed it without a blink of an eye. Sorcerers weren't idiots after all, they were mysterious and evil and certainly didn't have goofy smiles.

On his way he bumped into Gwen, who smiled to him brightly. "Late again, Merlin?"

He answered with a similary bright grin. "Not as late as always though. I still can make it."

She laughed softly. "I hope you will. Have a nice day!" And she left, while he started running again.

He entered Arthur's chamber without knocking, like he always did. He quickly put the plate on the table and reached the curtains with a loud "Rise and shine!". The prince covered his head with a pillow.

"Go away."

Merlin grinned darkly. "OK, does that mean that you won't attend today's Council Meeting?"

"What?" He took the pillow out from his head and glanced out of the window. "Shit! Merlin, you had to wake me up at down! What time is it?"

"Maybe if you wouldn't make me do all this chores without magic, I wouldn't be so tired to sleep over, _Sire_." Arthur, even after three years, didn't know how Merlin could make his title sound like an insult. "You have got twenty minutes."

"_Twenty?! _I'll never make it." Arthur was terrified for a moment, he didn't want to angry his father, especially not by being late. Again. Uther was really scary when he lost his temper. "What are you staring at? Quickly, use your magic and help me!"

"As you wish, my lord." And moment later Arthur was fully dressed and his bed was made. Merlin's magic was very useful, even when he didn't save the prince's live with it.

The genie always said that phrase when he was granting the youth's requests. After it his eyes glowed brilliant gold, similar to gold of his lamp. Arthur asked him about it once. Merlin explained that it was a part of the contract coming from the old times. It meant that a genie heard the wish and was going to fulfill it. The prince thought it sound idiotically, but Merlin told him that he couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to.

After some time Arthur had been informed that his wishes _had_ limits. The genie couldn't broke any statement that was written in their contract. He even had given a copy of it to the prince. Merlin couldn't say no to Arthur, but he had a few restrictions. He couldn't bring anyone back from the death. He couldn't play with a timeline and wasn't able to change one's mind, only subtly suggest the idea. The prince hadn't understood the limitations and had asked Merlin about their purpose. However, the boy hadn't wanted to talk about it and had said only that they were made after some incidents. Arthur hadn't pushed the topic.

The prince's thoughts came back to the present. He sat down to eat his breakfast in hurry, but there was only one sausage, an apple and two slices of bread on the plate. "Merlin, where is my breakfast?"

"Sire, you told me to take care after you, so I am merely doing as you wanted."

Arthur's eyebrow rose. "And what does taking care of me have to do with my breakfast?"

"Maybe you don't see anything in common, but the additional hole in your belt…"

"Do you suggest I'm fat?!"

"I didn't say the word fat, did I? I said nothing about being fat, only that maybe you need a diet…"

"I am not fat!" Merlin dodged a goblet that was thrown in his direction with the grace he lacked when he was in anybody else's present. "Change it into a decent meal now!"

"As you wish, my lord." Within a second plate was full of food. Arthur smirked under his nose, but the smile faded as soon as he remembered about the Council Meeting.

It was going to be _very_ boring day.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter :) How do you like it so far? Please, review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

_Chapter 2_

Arthur was so bored that he could just die.

The Council Meeting was prolonging. It was the worst nightmare he could imagine. At the beginning they had discussed what to do about the bad crops and possible lack of food, then they had moved to recruiting new guards and some problems with a new law about traveling traders. Now the lords were arguing about changes in the patrols.

Arthur wished he could just disappear. Merlin, who was standing behind him, didn't even let him go back to sleep, punching him every time he closed his eyes for too long. When nobody was looking, the prince was sending him glares that could kill, while his good-for-nothing manservant was trying not to laugh.

In the middle of the argument something happened. At last!

Wind started to blow in the room with closed windows and doors. A small tornado formed near one of the corners of the chamber of councilors and a middle-aged man appeared.

He was short but rather slim. His light brown hairs cowered his forehead. He had also a short beard. He was dressed in a dark brown robe that had seen better times. The man was holding a long stick, probably a staff in his right hand, Arthur noticed. Small dark eyes pierced through everyone in the room 'til they landed at the king. Then the sorcerer started his monologue.

"I'm Raven Fringe. I'm here to punish you, Uther Pendragon for persecuting and murdering the innocents. I will not allow your tyranny to last any minute longer. I had saw how your men took people from their families, burning them at the pyre for healing or trying to help. You don't even spare children, women or elders. You don't see the truth in your blind crusade against my kind. I will not let you rule any longer and I will destroy your evil laws!"

He raised his staff and pointed at Arthur's father, screaming some spell.

The genie didn't need time to consider his moves. It wasn't even the first attempt at Uther's life in that month, although it was the most powerful sorcerer he had met this year. Both he and his master knew what exactly the other was going to do, they had a lot of practice after all. Arthur shifted, covering Merlin from eyes of the members of the Council. Pointlessly, because everyone was looking at the sorcerer. Like it was something new.

Merlin felt when his eyes glowed a bright gold. He put a shield at people in the room before the spell reached them. It was a simple wave of pure force, invisible for most, seeable only by creatures of the Old Religion and the warlocks, who saw the flows of magic in the word.

The genie sent same spell, but using more power than his enemy. The man felt it before Merlin's spell hit him, his eyes widened. He shielded himself just before it came, but his shield waved dangerously under the great force. However, he managed to defend himself. Impressive.

The sorcerer looked around the room, but the prince was still protecting Merlin from the unwanted attention, so the man assumed it was one of the councilors. "Interesting, indeed." He murmured under his breath.

The man could easily tell that this opponent was more powerful than him. He knew that he had already lost. So he decided a tactical retreat would be the best move for now. He would take care of the king in another way, in another time. With a flash of light he disappeared.

Merlin was following Arthur back to his chambers. He was slightly annoyed after Uther had taken credit for scaring off 'the dangerous enemy of the state'. After that he had sent his knights after the sorcerer. Merlin doubted that they would find him.

He entered the royal chamber after his master. Arthur looked around and with a heavy sigh he thrown himself on the bed.

"Why do they always have to try to kill my father or me? Are they all stupid?"

"I think they overestimate themselves. They don't take into account that Uther is protected with magic."

"Maybe. By the way, thank you." Merlin stared at him for a moment. It wasn't like him to say anything similar to 'thank you' or 'please'. Something was off, but he decided to think about it the other time. He was just too tired right now.

Merlin didn't have to protect the king or his master. Arthur had never requested something like that from the genie, he probably had too much pride to do so. However, Merlin did it every time anyway and prince had gotten use to it.

At the first time he had questioned Merlin why he had done it. Arthur was his friend, the first one in centuries, and the genie didn't want him to get hurt, but he would never say it aloud. So Merlin covered himself and the emotions he held towards the prince with the lamp.

The lamp was his blessing and his course. It was a source of his power and it made him immortal. Creatures like him couldn't die unless someone damaged the vessel of a genie. It wasn't always a lamp, it could be any golden item.

On the other side he was chained to it. He couldn't leave too far away from it, he couldn't let it broke. But that wasn't the worst thing. Every time his master died the contract between them got invalid and he was forced to leave mortal word and go back to lamp. It was a torture, spend sometimes even centuries in the vessel, waiting for the next master, alone in the darkness. Sometimes he wondered when he would lose his mind.

He was a prisoner of the lamp.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: OK, so in this chapter I focused on Arthur, because I felt he was a bit OCC in prolog and I wanted to explain why he agreed to take Merlin with him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter 3_

Arthur knew that Merlin's greatest fear was going back to the lamp. He had seen it in his eyes in the day they had met, it was the main reason he took the genie with him. Pity. That day he had felt only pity to this sad creature, which was looking at him with hope and longing for the freedom. He couldn't say no.

But as time went by, his feelings had changed. In a few weeks he had realized that the genie wasn't evil. He maybe was cheeky and never did what was expected of him unless Arthur voiced it clearly, but he wasn't evil. His father was wrong. The king was sentencing innocents to death. He started to understand the motives of the numbers of sorcerers, who attacked the court. He had used to admire his father, but now he was only disgusted with his methods and surprised with his blindness.

He was getting closer and closer with Merlin with time too. They had become friends. Though Arthur would never admit he was a friend with a servant. The genie had started to have an influence on the prince, who had rarely lowered himself to ask about his opinion, but Merlin didn't need an encouragement to voice his ideas. Arthur even sometimes had listened to him and had done as he had been suggested. They had become use to their banter and liked it.

But with time Arthur was getting more and more insecure. He knew that Merlin was a good actor. If he didn't know the truth he would have believed he was just a clumsy idiot. What if Arthur was actually making an idiot of _himself_, befriending his servant? Maybe Merlin cared only about his lamp and his freedom? He said that it was the reason he was saving him and his father. What if it was also the only reason he treated Arthur like someone close? Did he do it because he had to? Maybe he was manipulating the prince to keep the genie with him because he wanted to prevent going back to the lamp?

Arthur would give anything to find the answers to his questions, but his pride didn't allow him to ask Merlin directly. So he just lived with his doubts.

The day after the Council Meeting he was wondering about Merlin's loyalty even more than usual. He didn't pay attention to his surrounding and his mind often drove off. Merlin seemed to notice but he didn't mention it. Actually, he didn't say anything. Normally he was blabbing nonsense, annoying Arthur, but today he was quiet. Arthur wished he had said something, anything to distract him from his increasing suspicions. It drove him crazy to the point he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Merlin, dammit, say something!" Merlin sent him a questioning look.

"About what, Sire?"

"Anything! Any other day you don't shut up, so why are you so bloody quiet today?!"

"I didn't want to distract you. You seemed to be deep in thoughts." Merlin didn't understand Arthur's anger. He didn't do anything wrong yet or so he thought.

Arthur laughed bitterly "You sound like you care about me, not only yourself and this stupid lamp." He grabbed the item, that was laying on his desk.

"Arthur, watch out!" It increased the prince's anger even more. "See? You don't see anything beside your precious lamp, you selfish monster!"

Merlin lost his words for a moment. Did Arthur just call him a monster? It hurt.

"Like you deserve something more! You are a spoiled brat with a big head full of self pride! It would be better for everyone if you just left me in that ruined castle!"

Merlin stormed out of the chamber. He didn't wait for the prince's next words, he didn't want to get hurt even more. Why did Arthur have to be such a dollop head sometimes? Merlin started running, directing to the Court Physician's chambers. He had to calm down. He needed to talk to Gaius.

He entered the room without knocking. He lived there after all.

The main chamber was full of different herbs and old books, all messy. It reminded him of the storehouse where his former master worked. It felt homey.

The Physician was standing next to his working table, preparing some potion. He raised his eyes from the book when he heard that someone walked inside and smiled slightly when he saw Merlin.

Gaius knew Merlin wasn't a human. The genie lived with him and keeping a secret would be near impossible. Arthur had said the that he trusted the Court Physician and had agreed to reveal Merlin's true identity to him. He was the one to treat servant's wounds, that were different than humans'. The genie's blood was blue and he healed very quickly. He never had bruises and he could be hurt only by metal. Gold was a poison to him, causing a deep pain. It wouldn't kill him though. That was one of the privileges of being immortal.

Merlin walked toward his old friend. He wanted to told him what happened between him and Arthur. He needed reassurance and a piece of advice.

However, before he opened his mouth there was a loud knocking. The door opened quickly and a servant entered the room.

"Gaius, you are summoned to the king. It seems that he is ill."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back everyone! Thank you for reviews, I really appreciate! Anyway, I don't like this chapter, it's boring, but it's necessary. I promise next will be better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter 4_

Merlin stood in the shadows near the entrance of the room and tried to disappear. Before him stood anxious Arthur, whose foot rhythmically hit the wooden floor with soft bangs. Gaius was examining the king, looking for reason behind his illness.

Uther lied in his bed, unconscious. He was unnaturally pale. He was in a high fever. He looked vulnerable, surprisingly fragile for his normally strong and respectful posture.

Merlin heard that the king passed out during filling up the documents. He was lucky, if he was riding a horse he could have died.

_Bang. _A pause. _Bang. _Merlin couldn't stand the noise Arthur made anymore. Despite still being angry with the prince, he wanted to say something to reassure his friend, but before he started, he was interrupted with Gaius's movement. The Court Physician turned around with a worried look on his face. Arthur froze, waiting for the verdict.

"I fear there is nothing I can do. It seems that it isn't an average illness. It was made with magic. I don't know the spell that the sorcerer have put on the king and if I make mistake it may have grieve consequences. I only can treat the visible symptoms but not the cause. I'm afraid he may not recover."

"There have to be something! Anything! He can't die! I'm not ready! Even with his crimes he still is my father. I can't lose him yet…" Arthur was almost as pale as Uther. He was shaking slightly.

Gaius slowly shook his head with sadness. "I wish I could do something but it is beyond my abilities, Sire."

"But I can." Merlin was sure of it. He despised Uther, but he would do this for Arthur. "Even if I can't heal him, I can search for the sorcerer's footprint and trace him." Arthur looked confused, so he explained further. "Every magic user leave a footprint every time he use magic, spell or not. Me too. And every footprint is unique, assigned to one particular magic holder. I can find the footprint left with the spell on Uther and use my magic to trace him down."

Arthur didn't hesitated. "Do it."

Merlin bowed slightly. "As you wish, my lord." He stepped forward and walked near Uther. His eyes burned with a bright gold. The magic worked quickly. After a few seconds they were icy blue again. He turned around to face the prince.

"It was the man who attacked your father at the Council Meeting yesterday. It is a powerful spell and I can't stop it because it's not finished – the sorcerer is still casting it. If I broke it, it will just came back. It seems that he has realized that someone with magic is protecting the king. However, if we kill the sorcerer the spell will just fade away. I've already traced him, he is hiding in the western coast. It's perfect place for him, there is a lot of caves there after all."

"Merlin, ready the horses. We are living in an hour."

"We, Sire?" Merlin wasn't sure. Did Arthur meant knights as well?

"Just the two of us. We are perfectly capable of taking down one sorcerer."

"As you wish, my lord."

They rode in silence. Merlin was leading, Arthur behind him. They had forgot about the argument when they had heard about Uther's condition, but now the memories came back with a double force. They both regretted the words they had said in anger, but they were too full of pride to admit their mistakes. They just waited for the other one to first say sorry. Merlin reasoned that it was Arthur who started, while prince believed that the genie cared just about himself.

They stopped for the dinner and give the horses a bit time to rest. Merlin cooked a stew. It wasn't very tasty, because in hurry he had forgot to take some of the ingredients. He had enough time to pack only the most needed things. They ate in silence, speaking only when necessary. After the meal they rode out again.

Merlin hated to admit he missed their usual banter.

Arthur hated to admit he missed Merlin's cheeky answers to his teasing.

But neither of them spoke.

It lasted until the night started to fall and they stopped to sleep. Merlin couldn't bear the uneasiness between them. He had had really bad masters, evil and greedy, but Arthur wasn't one of them. He was proud, arrogant and spoiled, but inside he was brave, full of compassion, honorable and protective. It had took a while for Merlin to see it, but now he trusted the prince unconditionally.

The genie had spent last two centuries in the lamp. He was sick of the silent.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it." He didn't look in Arthur's eyes.

"Yes, I am sorry too, I attacked you without a reason." Merlin was glad they were finally after it. He didn't realize how the argument weighed in his heart until the burden faded. Arthur was happy too, but he still couldn't shake off his doubts about Merlin's true loyalties.

They went back to their usual behavior. They teased each other at the morning before the departure. They still rode in silence, but this time not in heavy one, but rather pleasant.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped. Merlin looked ahead, ready to save his friend from any danger, but it wasn't the case.

He could see the western sea. Finally, after one and half day journey, they reached their destination.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: More action as I promised! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter 5_

The attack came much faster than they had expected. Merlin knew that the sorcerer probably had put up spells to inform him of the unwanted guests, but the man appeared when they were riding along the coast, where the cliffs started; long before they would have even see the caves he had been earlier hiding in.

The sorcerer was powerful. The genie didn't search for the danger and was unprepared, but even then he should feel it coming. The enemy had to cast a spell on himself to allow him to get under Merlin's detector barriers, he realized. The man was intelligent and cautious, he had show it when he retreated after Merlin's attack in the chamber of councilors. Unlike others, who had attempted to take the king and his sons' lives, he hadn't let his emotions take control over him and had planned his movements ahead. It made him more dangerous.

The sorcerer didn't show himself before the attack. He didn't let the royal and his servant know that he was behind them. He didn't feel the need to make a speech before he would kill them, he knew that the element of surprise could equal winning. So he murmured under his breath the words of the Old Language, sending lighting into the prince - the more dangerous of the two, he thought. He didn't even suspected how wrong he was.

The lightning never reached its target, it hit the barrier. Powerful magic barrier.

The sorcerer had only enough time to notice that the servant's eyes turned into the melted gold before a pillar of fire almost hit him.

Merlin was impressed of this man's skills, Raven was his name? The genie had protected his master in the last moment before the lighting hit, seconds later the prince would have been dead. Arthur was saved by his servant once again.

The prince jumped off his horse as soon as the lightning vanished and took out his sword, ready to fight, but it seemed like Merlin was doing pretty well on his own. He was pushing the sorcerer back with the high flames. Arthur felt a bit uncomfortable. He was used to see Merlin's magic, he did it on his everyday basis, but only simple tricks. Even if Camelot was under an attack he tried to be as subtle as he could. Arthur sometimes forgot how much power his friend possessed. Of course, he knew that Merlin was the most powerful genie, he had told him that the day they had met, but hearing it wasn't the same as seeing. He felt the raw power radiating from Merlin and the royal knew that the servant could tear Camelot apart with only a flash of gold in his eyes.

And Arthur could make him do anything. The thought was scaring him.

He focused on the battle again. Merlin was standing few meters away from him, exchanging spells with Raven and it seemed that he was winning. The sorcerer knew that too, Arthur judged by a flash of desperation in his eyes. However, it was the only sign he gave, his face was emotionless. Suddenly the attacks stopped.

"Why are you protecting the murderer of our kind? You are the sorcerer too, if you weren't useful he would immediately burn you at the pyre!" Arthur was surprised when the man spoke, his voice full of anger. "Did he promised you something? Gold? Influents?" Prince looked at Merlin, he had to see his expression, but to his disappointment his friend's face was blank.

"He didn't. He didn't have to. I'm not a sorcerer." Raven didn't expect this. He was confused. "A warlock then?"

"No. I am a creature of magic, not its possessor." Merlin looked at Arthur. The prince had told him not to reveal his true identity to anyone. Not without his permission. The royal didn't give him any sign, but he continued himself. "Merlin is a genie." The sorcerer's eyes widened.

"A genie? You can't be serious." He started laughing. "The Crown Price of Camelot owns a _genie_? The king surely would be proud."

Anger rose in Arthur. "You don't know anything! Nothing! You don't know neither my father nor me and especially not _Merlin_! Don't you dare judge us!"

Merlin was looking at his master. They didn't have time on this, the sorcerer was dangerous. He turned in the prince's direction. "Arthur, calm down. Don't let him discompose you. Don't you see he is trying to distract us?"

He couldn't be more right. After Arthur's outburst, all the genie's attention was focused on the prince. None of them noticed had that Raven had slowly moved towards them. He didn't have any chance to win in a magical fight, not against a genie. But he knew the other way.

When Merlin finished and looked around, the man jumped forward and grabbed the royal with a sharp knife at his throat. Merlin froze.

The only way to defeat a genie was to kill its master. After this he would have to go back to his prison, which couldn't be far away, probably in one of their bags. Then the genie would have to wait until someone other touched the item. He knew perfectly well who would be the new master.

With this rare magical creature Raven would have the whole word under his feet.

**AN: Only one more chapter left. How did you like this one?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter 6_

Merlin stared at the scene before him with horror. On the edge of a cliff, just a few meters before him, stood the sorcerer. He was holding his dagger at Arthur's throat. The genie would give everything to know whenever he was just going to make them retreat or kill the prince, but he didn't want to take the risk. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Arthur.

He was just about to throw a paralyzing spell to stop him, when the ground shook dangerously. Everyone's eyes widened. The cliff was unstable and could not hold both of them, the sorcerer and the prince. They could fall at every moment.

Merlin took a deep breath, trying to calm dawn. He took couple steps back to make place for Raven and his hostage.

"Ok, now we are gonna to move forward, very slowly. If you try something , he will die, genie." the sorcerer said. Both of them made a step ahead and paused. Nothing happened, so they continued to move forward.

Only five steps more.

Four steps.

Three.

Two.

When there were just two steps left and they were about to do the last one before entering a safe ground, the cliff shook and started to fall.

Raven immediately thrown himself ahead, leaving Arthur behind. The prince followed in fractions of a second later. Merlin, for one brief moment, though they were gonna make it.

They didn't.

Both of them fell in the dark abyss of the sea.

Merlin's heart stopped when Arthur fell and then it started beating like a drum. He didn't hear anything beyond it and his unsteady breaths anymore. For one terrible moment his body forgot how to move. But he couldn't just stand there, he had to help Arthur, his prince, his master, his friend. In his head one thought repeated like a broken record – "_Please, live. Please, live. Please, live…"._

He made one step towards the edge of the cliff, now painfully close to him. And the next thing he knew was looking down, searching for Arthur in the dark waters.

"Merlin…" the voice was so soft he almost missed it. There! There he was, just a few meters away, alive and holding tightly to one of the roots that hanged from the new slope. He wasn't looking at the genie, his eyes were directed too low. The servant was confused, but it didn't matter, it mattered only that Arthur was alive, not hurt and the genie was going to save him. "Merlin, my bag."

Merlin followed prince's gaze fixed on the other side of the cliff. Oh.

The bag was laying where Arthur had left it, close to the edge. Too close. It could fell any minute. And Merlin's lamp was inside. His curse and his prison, the only thing keeping him alive.

"Merlin, take it." Merlin's eyes went back to the prince. It was a direct order. But Merlin saw how Arthur's arms were beginning to shake under his weight, how his fingers slowly let go of the root. He wouldn't hold on much longer.

Suddenly the ground from place where the bag lied fell. At the same moment one of prince's hands let go. Merlin throw himself just in time. He managed to catch it.

Arthur's hand tightened around his and the servant pulled him up. Both of them were breathing heavy. The royal sat up and looked around. "I didn't think such a clumsy like you would manage to catch the bag and then go back to me in time. I have to admit that I'm impressed." He grinned but his smile faded as soon as he saw Merlin's expression.

"I wouldn't." Merlin smiled sadly.

"But I ordered you to take it. I ordered you…"

"Yes, but didn't you read the contract? When the master's live is in danger, the genie can oppose to his will in order to save him." Merlin slowly began to fade. His lamp was destroyed, it didn't keep him alive any longer.

Arthur remembered this sentence from the contract. He had read it to make sure Merlin wasn't going to kill him or do something evil. Then he had read it again and again, to find out whenever the genie could lie to his master, but never succeed. He remembered the damn thing by heart. And he knew what meant loosing the lamp.

"It's ok, Arthur. Really. It was the first time I had a choice and I did as I wanted."

"No, you can't die." Arthur shook his head. He didn't agree. He didn't allow. He would do anything for Merlin. Merlin, who gave his live for Arthur while the prince had doubts in him. His mind was desperately searching for the another way, anything to save his best friend.

Merlin was now only a shadow of himself. He was still smiling.

Arthur couldn't look in his blue eyes anymore, he fixed his gaze at Merlin's hands, where golden hoops, usually carefully covered, were reflecting the sunlight. Now they were the only signs of his slavery. Arthur's mind paused in his research. Slavery. Of course.

"Merlin, I free you."

"You what?!" Merlin's eyes widened. "You heard me. I free you. Do it. Now, unless you want to die, idiot!"

Merlin bowed his head with a smile, but it wasn't sad anymore. "As you wish, my lord." And with a golden flash of his eyes the hoops were gone and he was whole again.

They sat there, on the edge of the cliff, in silence. Arthur was the first to cut it.

"What are you going to do now? You are free and you still have your powers. You can do anything." When he said it he was looking at the ground, unable to look at the genie's face. He felt shame. He doubted in Merlin when he should be happy to be with him. Now it was going to end. Merlin was free and could go anywhere he wanted.

The answer didn't come in a very long time. Prince started to think he wouldn't get it. He raised his eyes and they met the genie's. To his surprise Merlin was grinning with his usual goofy smile.

"Did you really thought you are gonna get rid of me so easy?"

"So you are staying?" Hope reflected in Arthur's eyes.

"I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die."

**AN: Final chapter! Review and let me know what you think about it and the whole story. I hope that you could bear my mistakes :)**

**Bye and thanks for reading!**


End file.
